


Deadly Beauty

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Inspector Lestrade and Doctor Watson discuss poison.





	Deadly Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.5 A Deadly Simple. It's poison.
> 
> http://www.thepoisongarden.co.uk/atoz/atropa_belladonna.htm  
> https://www.woodlandtrust.org.uk/visiting-woods/trees-woods-and-wildlife/plants-and-fungi/woodland-wildflowers/deadly-nightshade/

* * *

 

“So you see why I asked you to come down Doctor Watson.”

Watson glanced up from where he was examining the body of the once healthy young woman, now with an ashen pallor, with features distorted by great pain.

“Indeed, an obvious case of poisoning, but I wonder…”

“Wonder what?”

“Whether by accident or design.”

Lestrade groaned. Another one! “You have spent too much time with Mr Holmes, Doctor. It is a simple case of poison. Surely you are not suggesting the young lady would administer herself poison? There are no indications she was suicidal.”

Watson smiled in good humour. “Holmes is enough to drive anyone mad, but my proposal isn’t as peculiar as you protest.”

Picking up his Gladstone bag, Watson carefully stood from where the lady was lying on the floor of her bedroom.

“My suggestion is not suicide, but that it need not be intentional Inspector.”

“Hey?” Inspector Lestrade wondered what he had done to have not only a consulting detective haunting his station, but now a once straight-laced former solider discussing colourful theories.

“From her symptoms leading up to her death and this bottle on her dresser, I suspect the devil’s herb.”

“None of Mr Holmes theatrics doctor!”

Watson chuckled and popped the bottle in his bag.

“Deadly nightshade, Inspector. It has been used by women for centuries to dilate their pupils to appear more beautiful. I will have to carry out tests however to be certain. Miss Haycourt may have simply used too much.”

Lestrade relaxed, this was better. Doctor Watson actually made sense unlike Mr Holmes. Perhaps there was hope for him at last.

Still…

“Fortunate Mr Holmes is away, otherwise he would steal the poison off you.”

Watson shuddered. “And use our teapot. I have taken to hiding a spare, yet they are eventually found. Drinking tea has never been so dangerous.”

Both men exchanged sympathetic looks.

“Good luck Doctor and I will send Sergeant Wilkins around tomorrow for any results.”

“Thank you, Inspector. I better hurry. Holmes will be back by tomorrow morning.”

Lestrade winced. “Run man! I drink from those teapots too. Damn it all, I shall have the police carriage convey you.”

Inspector Lestrade began calling out instructions while Doctor Watson fetched his coat. He as relieved that the Inspector was being so generous. He loved Holmes, but his fascination with deadly poisons and their partnership with their teapots was a flaw Watson could not admire so much.


End file.
